1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accompaniment determination apparatus configured to determine whether a user is accompanying another user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time determination is performed to determine whether one is accompanying another user. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40063 discloses an apparatus that acquires information related to surroundings of a user using position information acquired by a sensor worn by the user.
Such a related art technique based on position information is used to determine whether two or more users are accompanying each other. The related art technique of collecting a track of the user involves high costs to protect privacy of the user.